Bless
by BlackRuby
Summary: He saved the world, again. Now, there's nothing for Jak to do but sit around. Until, that is, that trouble hits the land once again and Sig calls him out to Spargus. The mission? They call her the Blessed One. JakOC, MF, Please R&R! Rated for language.
1. Excitement

A/N: My first Jak fic! Wahooo! I haven't written any fanfiction in a LONG time, so I'm all excited about this one! Basically, I'm a bit tired with all the other pairings, and I've read them all pretty much. So this is my Jak/OC contribution! Not to be confused with marysues! That would just sadden me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

0000000000000000

Title: Bless

Chapter One

0000000000000000

Haven City was thriving. It barely looked like the same place. Well, no, it wasn't the same place. So many things had changed. Buildings were no longer crumbling and being patched up carelessly. Zoomers were no longer slamming recklessly into the sides of homes and other passengers, causing unnecessary mayhem and damage. The most horrible parts were now gems in a place that was once dieing from corruption.

It was a wonder to Jak, who had arrived in this city when it was still falling apart at the seams, that it was the same beaten city. Now it was an entirely different place. Walking around meant just that. Gone are the days where he used to worry about bumping into some red-armored guard or a metal head or a bot.

No, these were the days of hanging around the Naughty Ottsel with Daxter and Tess, doing nothing but stocking things now and then. Well, there was the shooting range but, after you've beaten all the different gun courses 152 times, you get a bit bored with it.

"You know what, Jak?" Daxter's voice boomed out of nowhere, bringing Jak from his thoughts. The ottsel hopped up on the bar, narrowly missing a few bottles.

"What's that, Dax?" Jak glanced over to him lazily, staying in his sprawled out position at his booth.

"There's no excitement in the world anymore! No more ass to kick, no more junk to find, no mysteries to sort out..." Dax jumped off the bar and over to a box of supplies. He stuck in his head and started rifling around.

"We're going soft, man." Came his muffled sigh. His furry body popped back out two seconds later holding some form of decoration.

Jak just let his head hang over the edge of the red seat. Daxter was right, amazingly. They had finished saving the world and rescuing all the others. What was their purpose now? Sit around all day and mix drinks? Jak Mar was NOT a bartender.

"I'm going out Dax, see ya later." The tall elf moved to his feet, clipping the jet board to his back as he strolled out the door.

Tess called goodbye as the door slid open and he stepped out into the sun.

0

The sounds of chattering people all along the streets and sidewalks of Haven only confirmed that Ashelin was doing a damn fine job of making this the place to live. Jak felt a small smile grace his lips as he glided throughout the gleaming streets. Zoomers were speeding above, impatient citizens bumping into each other every now and then with a soft clank of metal on metal.

Ashelin had once offered Jak his rightful place as King of Haven City at the final end of the war. Jak had declined, of course. He was in no way suited for the political systems that now have been running the city since the days of his father's, of Damas's, forceful release of the throne. If he had not been taken to the past maybe it would have been different. Those thoughts were worth little to him though, they only lead him down the frustrated path of should of's and could of's. As it was now, the City was barely the place for him at the moment.

In fact, Jak had another throne waiting for him in the Wastelands. A desolate place with only one known city and a handful of Precursor temples. A dangerous place that in it, thrived some of the most lethal creatures known to this world.

That was the place Jak Mar belonged in.

And who knows? Maybe one day he would return and learn from Sig, the present King. The older wastelander had already named him his heir without so much as asking. The cocky bastard.

Jak smirked to himself as he stepped off the jet board. His thoughts had stolen his attention from which direction he'd headed. The blue eyed warrior looked up in surprise as he saw he was now standing in front of the power station.

"Eh? Why not...Vin must be bored." He pressed his thumb to the access pad and the thick metal door slid open with a hiss.

This particular station was still active, but useful only to those involved with saving the world. Mostly because of Vin, who liked to zip around to the other stations and fix the errors all the new technicians were causing when he wasn't haunting his old home. It gave him a virtual heart attack but also kept the data-head busy.

"Vin?" Jak called out to the empty air. A soft desk chair clicked into place from its holding area under the floor.

"Vin? It's Jak, are you around?" His question stayed unanswered seconds later. He cocked an eyebrow and twisted the chair around to the panels and the large screen in front of him.

"Figures, even Vin's out doing something." Placing his feet up, he started to whistle. After five seconds of this he soon was bored again and started clicking away at buttons.

"Sig?" The screen above him was fuzzy as he made the connection between Haven and Spargus. Slowly enough, Sig's face popped up. His dark hair was now revealed as the spiked crown had finally replaced his head armor.

"Chili Pepper! How are you doing, son?" Jak grinned at the greeting. Sig had taken to calling him "son", seeming to fill the void Damas had been made to leave behind. It was now an affectionate term towards Jak that no one would ever talk about out loud. Fear of dismemberment was just one of the reasons.

"Not too bad, Sig. The city's a boring scrap heap at the moment. Get your ass beaten in the tournaments yet?" Jak gave him an amused look seeing the challenge in Sig's eyes.

"You'd like that, Jak, wouldn't ya? Haha! Some people just don't change!" The king touched his head and let out a strong laugh.

"No, not yet. Not very many viable new recruits for the scouting units these days. I guess not all cherries are like you, eh son?"

"Yea, I guess not." Jak gave a small chuckle before he looked back up to the screen.

"Any...interesting events going on in Spargus?"

"'Interesting' as in 'enemy activity'?" Sig paused for Jak's nod.

"Nothing alarming, there have been a few stray Metal heads tripping the alarms. We figure they're looking for a meal." Sig said seriously, an unconvinced look on his face.

"But?" Jak felt concern rise in him.

"They were scouts. I looked at them myself. How little things like that could make it out hear from the last known nests sets off a few alarms in my head." Sig said gravely, sitting back in his seat. Jak's face filled with worry. What did he mean "last known" nests?

"Anything you need help on?" Jak felt his worry lessen as Sig shook his head.

"As of yet, no. Until we see some proof of these sightings becoming more harmful to the city, we're not worried. If the sand starts kicking up, I know who to call first, son."

"I'll be here." Jak knew this was the end of their conversation; they never lasted much longer than this. Sig leaned forward, his dark face filling the screen.

"You know, Chili Pepper, you don't need a fight to bring you home."

"Yea, thanks Sig. Keep me posted."

"Will do, see ya later Jak."

0

Sig closed the connection and sighed. Sitting back in his seat, he rubbed his temples. He wished that Jak would just come back already. There was so much to teach him and even though there was plenty of time, he couldn't help admitting that...he missed the kid.

Ever since he had met Jak back in the days of his spying through Krew, he could feel something about that boy that just told him to keep a look out for him. And to find out later, that Jak was the son that had gone missing just a few months previously at the time of his old comrade and friend, Damas? It was too much. The whole thing still made his head spin.

"Sir?" A young man stepped in, shifting nervously in front of his king.

"What is it, cherry?" Sig responded in his usual gruff tone.

"Kleiver sent me, he's asked for you to come to the water edge. He's finished a model for a water Zoomer."

"Finally, damn Kleiver has been taking months!" Sig grumbled out as he headed for the elevator, motioning for the young elf to follow.

Out in the busy streets of Spargus, the hot desert sun was still shining down. He felt immense satisfaction at the sight of it all. When he had returned, the city had been in need of some serious attention. So now, reconstruction was still going on. Some of the major buildings had been heavily damaged by Dark Maker attacks.

"Sir!" The young elf squeaks brought him back to reality. People were now screaming and guns were being shot rapidly down near the market area.

"Let's go, cherry!" Sig broke into a run towards the market area, following the screams. There were shocking blasts of purple coming from behind a building.

Some of the more burley citizens had whipped out their weapons and was shooting at the cause but without much success. As Sig rounded the corner, his eyes flew wide with shock and fear.

There were three large, purple Dark Makers attempting to get at something more off to the left. The men shooting at them were struggling to keep them from whatever it was they were after. Sig shook his head and growled, racing forward as the peace maker hummed to life and glowed as it warmed up for a fight.

"Where the hell did these things come from!" Sig started blasting and hit one that was getting past the other's wall of fire, taking it down.

The other two were quicker though, quickly noticing that a new obstacle had arrived. One moved viciously towards Sig, the other towards the lump in the sand. The king bellowed out as he butted the beast in the head with the end of his weapon and swiftly brought up his leg for a harsh blow to its midsection. The Dark Maker howled in pain and staggered bag. It screeched and lashed out with its claws and teeth, going for any part of Sig it could get.

"That's it, you little bitch! Go to hell!" Sig glared at it with pure hatred, shoving the peace maker forward and into the side of the creature. A split second later he pulled the trigger. The beast blew up before him, bits of purple landing everywhere.

Quickly, he turned his sights to the last. The thing was hunched over the lump, which Sig could see now was a person. He ran and leaped, landing on its back securely while wrapping his thick arms around the neck. He hauled all his weight backward, landing on his back and pushing upward with his legs. The Dark Maker went overtop of him landing a good fifteen feet away. Without a break, Sig jumped up, aimed, and blasted away. The beast finally yelled out in rage as it was destroyed.

The screaming ended and praise took its place. Citizens of Spargus knew they were well protected now.

The king turned back, winded. The person was getting up. He blinked as he realized it was a woman. A green silk scarf was wrapped tightly around her head, hiding really only her forehead. Dark teal eyes glinted in the sun back at him. Her lips curved into a thankful smile and she bowed before him.

"Thank you, strong King of Spargus, for saving my life."

"You're welcome, miss. Mind telling me who you are? I can tell you aren't from Spargus City." Sig leaned on his weapon, waiting for an honest answer. She smiled and looked him in the eye.

"They call me, the Blessed One."

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Took me a little while to figure out how I wanted this to start out, or work out for that matter, but I found a way! I was playing Jak 2 (...again), and this idea hit me so hard, it had be done! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please!


	2. Assistance

A/N: Mysterious lady? Dark Makers? And Jak said he was bored! Well, duh, it's pretty obvious some action was heading their way. What kind of writer would I be without adding in a good amount of ass kicking? Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

0000000000000000

Title: Bless

Chapter Two

0000000000000000

"_They call me, the Blessed One."_

Sig sat back in his chair, trying to concentrate his mind away from the huge headache by listening to the soft trickles of water. The woman had said no more after that. Instead, Sig knew that anything she had to say needed to be said in confidence.

His confidence.

Something told him he _really_ didn't want to get involved.

That same something told him he _really_ didn't have a choice.

At the present moment, they hadn't spoken yet. The King had felt a nasty pressure in his head the second after she had said that and that was always a sign of trouble yet to come. He watched her as he rubbed his temples. She was perched on a rock in the middle of one of the pools of water, dipping her feet in randomly. Her green scarf was still in place, hiding away only her forehead. To Sig, the scarf was pretty damn peculiar. What good was something that only hid hardly a third or your face?

He sighed and felt his muscles finally relax out of the tension from the fight. His bright green eyes gazed over at her. She was a petite woman, seemingly innocent enough.

But everyone knows what they say about appearances.

"So, Miss...Blessed One, why the hell are three Dark Makers chasing you through my city?" His gruff voice echoed in the space. She looked up at him with a small smile, her teal eyes showing she was unfazed by his tone.

Instead, she came forward to sit before him and slowly removed her scarf.

"King of Spargus, my true name is Bless Preona. Please, feel free to call me Bless." Bless gave him a dazzling smile and Sig smirked at her politeness. He leaned back with his fingers laced.

"Then I'm in the mood for a story, Bless."

"They call me the Blessed One. I am a disciple of the Precursors. For hundreds of years, I have carried in me all the knowledge of their ways. It has been my duty since my many births to keep protected Precursor Knowledge from the evils the universe keeps creating. Recently, I have been visiting the East Temple of the Precursors."

Sig's eyebrows raised.

"Many births?" He asked inquiringly.

"I have been reborn a number of times, King of Spargus. Not even the Precursors can keep me from harm at all times and so I have fallen prey to many enemy attacks."

"But you're so useful to them that they bring you back?" The young woman nodded in confirmation.

"And what brings you to my city?"

"An attack caused by one of the last units of Dark Makers." Her tone was grave and hinted some disturbing facts about what was hiding in the desert.

Sig sighed and felt his suspicions about the metal head scouts become firmer by the second.

"Better start at the beginning, Bless."

She nodded softly and continued on.

"At the time of Baron Praxis's rising, I was in Haven City protecting one of the very last Oracles so that it may survive for the Precursor's chosen's use. Its wisdom is priceless. However, I was ordered to leave the city so that the Chosen may come and go without my existence being found out."

"They couldn't risk you dieing again?" Sig questioned. Of course there was someone protecting the last Oracles. He had been to see them himself. How else would something that was merely a statue and so old, move there on its own? Even with all its powers and wisdom, who else to light all those damnable candles?

"Indeed, to have my presence revealed would alert the Dark Makers. If I were to have died during the war, it would have been a major set back in the Precursors' plans."

"How? If we had no access to your knowledge anyways, what difference did you make?"

"The Temple that Seem the monk went to often? The Oracle there needed a power source as well as a connection line to the Precursors. I am their key."

"You sound more like a battery." Sig grumbled and she grinned a little at that. Bless was not without her humor.

"Yes well, after the Chosen had met the final time with the Oracle there, I left to escape the war. I visited the East Temple, however, I quickly became trapped there and only recently was able to leave."

"And a trail of Dark Makers followed?"

"Indeed, I'm sorry for bringing danger to your city." Her eyes followed him as Sig got up and started pacing.

"Then, I'm guessing more of them will be coming for you."

"In greater numbers now that they have locked on to my signal." She spoke gravely, her eyes glancing out towards the sky.

"Signal? Never mind..." He rubbed his hands down his face in aggravation.

"Do you have a safe place you can hold up in?"

"If I could get back to Haven City, I could send a message to the Precursors', who will then block my signal. In only a few months time, they will be back to give me new orders and duties."

For the umpteenth time, Sig sighed.

"Looks like I need to call in a body guard."

0

"Jak? You alright over there?" Keira looked up from her work on a new Zoomer engine. Jak was presently testing out its navigation system on a virtual course.

"Fine." He grunted out. He wasn't really paying attention, not after the first few minutes proved that there were fifteen bugs in the new system. If the elf had missed some bugs, it was no loss to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"Jaaak." She folded her arms on top of the monitor he was working at, gazing at him.

"What, Keira?"

"You want to go grab some food?" She batted her eyes and nudged him with a hand.

"Yea, alright, let's go to the Naughty Ottsel. Tess should be cooking up something about now." Jak responded easily without looking up at her, going over to a two seat zoomer.

"Umm..." Keira started to call him back but gave in and climbed into the vehicle.

She stared at him half way through the city. Jak wasn't paying any attention. Not to her any way. Of course, he really hadn't ever since the defeat of Kor. Hardly even before that! He showed little interest in the relationship they had started in the past. Her eyes became narrow slits as she glared at the green haired warrior. There was no response as they zipped through the city smoothly.

"Aaah! Fine!" She sniffed and slouched in her seat. Keira didn't look at him again until they reached Daxter's club.

"Jak! Finally, someone to talk too!" Daxter raced up to them, jumping on Jak's shoulder and knuckling his head. Jak chuckled and threw him off.

"Is Tess not around, Daxter?" Keira asked as she sidled up to the bar. Dax turned to her and covered a side of his mouth, leaning closer.

"I love that girl, really, but sometimes she's a little giggly." He grinned and leaned back. His furry body jumped down, hopping around grabbing drinks.

"Tess!" He called out to the back. "Jak and Keira are here for lunch, baby!"

"Okidoke!" She giggled back. Daxter sighed, gesturing a thumb to the back.

"See what I mean?"

"It's alright Dax, I'm here now." Jak patted the orange ottsel's head. They started to laugh as an alert went off. Someone was trying to get through on the COM link. Jak reached over and pressed the receiving button. The hologram picture blinked into existence and Ashelin was now glaring at them.

"Jak! Can't you ever stay in one place?"

"Sorry, Ashelin. What do ya need?" Jak gave her an amused smile and she grinned back. Keira glared at the hologram behind him, clobbering Dax as he started to snigger.

"Sig contacted me a while ago, saying he needed you in the Wastelands ASAP. He's got a mission for you, he says it's crucial." Her serious face was causing Jak to worry about Spargus.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, he seemed like he was in a rush though. I've got a transport waiting for you out in the bay."

"Thanks, Ashelin. I'll report back any news to you when I get there." Jak pressed the receiving button as soon as she nodded.

"Looks like I need a baggy lunch, Dax." He grinned over to the ottsel and Dax chuckled.

"Can do, Buddy. I'll leave it outside for you on your way back from the Gun Range."

"Finally a step ahead, Dax?" Jak shot out his question as he headed for the door.

"Hey! I'm so ahead I'm behind...or...something!" Dax yelled out as the door slid shut.

Jak jumped on a lone zoomer hanging outside and was shortly in front of the gun range. He grabbed his always trusty gun, quickly running through all twelve gun modifications. Testing each one brought back a number of unpleasant memories. With a grimace, he forced them back. There was no need to walk down memory lane. The gun clipped onto his back easily with the jet board. Stepping over to a new shelf of gadgetry and weapons, the elf picked out two wickedly curved daggers, and stuck them in holsters on his boots.

Tess's knack and "hobby" for creating and upgrading weapons had truly come in handy. Becoming an ottsel hadn't changed that a bit. Along with new explosives and bombs, there were small Eco Tanks. They allowed Jak to hold emergency packs of both light and dark eco on hand at all times in case he were to run low.

"I can't decide if I want to have to use them or not..." The wild warrior in him was, once again, itching to use the new technology to his advantage.

Now loaded up, Jak swiftly made his way back to the Naughty Ottsel. Surprise coursed through him as he noticed Keira standing there. She was poised against the wall, holding a container with the Naughty Ottsel logo on it.

"Keira?"

"Jak..." Keira's voice was soft as she started to speak, concern shining in her eyes. She set down the container and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jak's eyes widened as she held him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Be careful, alright? You haven't died on me yet, don't start now." She gave him a light hearted smile. Something he hoped he would think about while he was gone.

"I'll be back, Keira. You worry too much." With a grin he raced off through the bay after jumping on the jet board.

"Someone has to!" She yelled after him, waving him goodbye.

0

The trip through the desert had been the same. No sign of life but him and the guard driving the transport. There was no sand storm for once and soon enough, he was at the gates of his home.

Walking in, Jak was shocked to see the vehicle bay had been widened and lengthened. It now held six new unique vehicles and twenty identical ones. It looks like Kleiver had been put to work quickly after the war.

He soon came to see that the vehicle bay was not the only thing to have changed about the outlaw city.

As he made his way through the city towards Sig's throne room, he noticed all the reconstruction. It had slipped his mind with all the mayhem in Haven City that Spargus had taken a number of heavy blows.

Jak finally found the entrance to the lift and stepped in. It whirred to life and glided upward effortlessly. The green haired descendent of Mar felt his nerves start to jump as the lift halted and slid open for him. A weight fell on him the second he stepped out; the tension in the room was tremendous.

"Sig?" He called out as he turned around and noticed the older man sitting on his throne. The look on his face was of total aggravation and worry.

"Jak! You wanted some excitement? She's right here waiting." The king gestured to the young woman Jak had overlooked.

Jak eyed her up and down. His mind started filing away what information he could get just from her appearance. Her hair was sun blonde and grazed just past her shoulders, sleek and shining. Teal eyes appraised him as well, both thoughtful and knowledgeable. From what Jak had seen so far in this future, she was quite beautiful with her petite frame accented by brown pants, black ankle boots, and a loose white blouse that gave nothing away. Her face was very memorable, however what truly set the woman apart was her forehead. Above her left eyebrow were three small brown dots forming a perfect triangle.

"She looks tame enough." Jak said as he looked over to Sig, glancing back at her briefly. She smiled but raised an eyebrow to signal her annoyance with his statement. Sig just slapped him on the shoulder, chuckling sadly.

"It's what's _after_ her that's not tame."

"What?"

"I suggest the "gist", my king. I can give him the full story once we're back in Haven City." She spoke directly to Sig, her eyes releasing the dullness that had gazed upon him. Jak scowled at her lack of interest in him and gave his old friend a demanding look.

"I hear ya, Chili Pepper!" Sig threw up his hands and chuckled. "Bless is her name. She's pretty interesting when she wants to be." The king's mind went back to the few hours they had waited for Jak to cross the desert. Bless was...well, she was feisty.

"And the gist is?" Jak grumbled out, not caring if the blonde was beautiful or not.

"She's the main hook to the Precursors', she was out of sight in the war, and is now being chased by a legion of metal heads and Dark Makers. You need to get her back to the city alive."

A feral grin crawled up Jak's face. A legion?

"I like the sound of that."

"We have to hurry then. Thank you, King Sig for your assistance." Bless bowed to Sig and started for the elevator. Jak just stared after her.

"Now?"

"We have to get the enemy away from the city?" Her tone was obnoxious. The last Mar just glared at her.

"Right."

"Good luck, son." Sig gave him a serious look, all his concern weighing heavy in his eyes.

"Yea, I'll see ya later."

The elevator brought them down in an agonizingly slow trip. Well, that's how Jak felt about it. Bless's face was devoid of emotion, looking nearly bored. She was so detached, even from the second he had laid eyes on her. Her pretty face wasn't going to save her from dealing with him. Even Ashelin had been friendlier on their first encounter. He turned to speak to her but just as he opened his mouth the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

"Stay behind me." He stepped out first before she could move, pulling out the Vulcan.

"I think all the trouble will be outside the walls, Chosen."

Jak grumbled under his breath.

"Then explain how Sig found you inside the walls being attacked by Dark Makers?" Blue eyes stared straight into hers and she backed down, looking surprised.

"Then you observe more than you make known. I will do whatever is needed." The blonde stepped in line behind him, staying close at his heals. Jak repressed any improper thoughts that might be derived from her words and moved on towards the vehicle bay.

"No kidding."

"Is your gruffness necessary?" Bless glared at his blue tunic, unable to see anything but his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry, was I being _cold to you_?" He spun on her, staring her down. She showed no sign of backing down again but seemed to get the message in Jak's tone.

"Yes, you were. Thank you for apologizing." Bless smiled knowingly as her hands deftly tied her green scarf back onto her head. Her large teal eyes stared up at him, waiting for Jak to continue onward.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jak was still grumbling five minutes later as they finally made it to the vehicle bay. Ten guards were lined up by the door, all outfitted with serious looking weapons and gleaming armor.

"Are you guys actually necessary?" Jak said incredulously. Bless frowned beside him.

"Were you not listening earlier?"

"Was I talking to you?"

"I am the one with the answers, you should be."

"A bit arrogant, aren't you lady?"

"I-" Bless started to say, ready to poke Jak in the chest.

"Miss? Prince Jak?" One of the guards broke in tentatively. Jak whipped around and gave him his most menacing glare.

"Who the hell told you to call me that!"

"Well...I-t-the King, sir!" The guard nearly bit his own tongue as he stepped back.

"DON'T do it again, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Why are you here?" Jak growled, not letting up on his glare. Bless rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the great door.

"There are Metal Heads outside the gates, Sir! King Sig sent us to help you escort Miss Preona, sir." The young man saluted, slightly shaking under Jak's intense gaze.

"Fine. I suppose they couldn't get the damn thing closer to the door..." Jak turned and grabbed Bless's hand, roughly pulling her to him.

"Stay close and don't talk." Jak growled down to her as he walked through the bay and to the giant doors.

The doors opened slowly, darkness spilling into the bay. Blue eyes widened in amazement as a sea of glowing yellow gems came in to sight.

"What did you do to piss them off?" Jak's voice came out raspy. Bless simply blushed and clutched his hand tighter.

"I didn't die."

00000000000

A/N: Second chapter down! It's still a slow start but, it's getting there. I plan for a lot of action in the next one, one of my favorite parts.


	3. Protection

00000000000000

Title: Bless

Chapter Three

00000000000000

Jak felt his fingers twitch for his gun. His heart had started to beat wildly with excitement. The sea of yellow only told him that there was still fun to be had in the desert.

Bless clutched his hand tightly, pressed to his side neatly. He glanced down at her, unsurprised by the worried emotion mingling with fear in her eyes.

The Prince merely smirked, this would be nothing.

"Alright, make use of yourselves. Make a wall in front of us and move it towards the transport." Jak barked out sharply. The guards flinched but did as told. Their bodies lined up in front of them, spanning the length of the city gate.

"You're going to make them shield us with their bodies?" Bless asked incredulously.

"Hn." He grunted and pulled her forward standing close behind two of the guards. Jak pulled the gun out of his holster and flipped through the modifications until the barrel glowed a deep purple.

"Move." Jak growled, aiming the weapon at the metal heads. The two guards slipped to the sides and created an opening for the elf.

Then there was silence as the gun whined to life. Light intensified and Bless could barely see the malicious grin on Jak's face before a tremendous force let loose from the barrel. Her eyes widened as a huge purple orb flew into the metal heads.

"Get ready to move!" Jak yelled out before the orb landed and switched the modifications.

The attack landed with a boom. The first sections of metal heads were blown apart and dust and gems were thrown up in the air, creating a veil for the group to run behind. Angry howling and wailing rose up from the remaining bugs and a stampede of feet could be heard. Jak held Bless's hand tight, pulling her along behind. They were half way to the transport vehicle before the guards started shooting. A few seconds later turret guns started pelting away at the enemy, creating walls of sand between them with each missed hit.

"Close in the gaps!" Jak cried out as guards were being pulled out, each one battling a number of metal heads. A few stumbled into place, weapons flaring to life every few seconds.

The transport was a few more feet away and Jak was almost sad about it. Once they were in the vehicle, the excitement would die down for him. With them in the air, the metal heads would never keep up.

"Cover us!" Jak flung out the order without thought and threw open the doors to the transport. Bless hopped in quickly and grabbed hold of a handle. Jak jumped up on a bench, positioning himself so he could pick off metal heads as they left. One last guard scrambled in as well, headed up towards the controls.

The transport hummed to life and the three of them were lifted off the ground. Jak kept shooting until he was out of range. His green eyes watched with glee as the turrets protected the elves that were headed back inside the city.

"We're out of reach, Sir!" Called the young pilot. Jak nodded and pulled the doors shut.

He settled back with a sigh, rubbing a hand through his short hair. His weapon clunked against the metal floor, the sound bringing him from the quick battle he had just went through. Finally, he remembered the reason for all the hassle.

"I see you've come down from the high." Bless glared at him. He had simply forgotten she was there at some point. Even though he had kept a tight hold of her, she was nothing but extra.

"That was a good amount of fun." Jak grinned and tucked the memory away. That was one he'd have to think about later.

"That's a bit careless don't you think? Letting your fun be potentially fatal?" She raised a brow at him and frowned.

"You could be a bit more appreciative."

"For what? What you've done is the same I have done for hundreds of years." Bless crossed her arms and settled back. Hopefully, she prayed, this trip wouldn't last long.

"That's impossible, someone must have been protecting you all this time." Jak smirked as Bless colored slightly and bit her lip.

"In a past life, maybe. But in the last twenty years, I have been it."

"I don't believe you're strong enough to survive by yourself. You're too frail."

Her only reply was a strong willed glare.

0

When the transport finally landed, it was night in Haven City. A welcoming party stood idly on the dock waiting for them. Jak jumped out, going over to Daxter. The ottsel grinned and high-fived him on a job well done.

"Oh thank goodness!" Keira cried out and hugged him from out of no where. Jak tensed but relaxed with a small smile, hugging her back.

"I'm alright, Keira. The attack was an exaggeration." He reassured her and she smiled, hugging him again.

"Alright, alright! Mush over! What precursor junk did you bring back?" Dax asked, jumping up on Jak's shoulder once again. Samos glared at him but came out from behind Ashelin.

"Daxter! Don't be so disrespectful!" Samos growled, poking Dax with his staff.

"What Precursor object did you bring back, Jak? I'm curious as to what was so important that we haven't already discovered." His old eyes glittered and Jak chuckled.

"Yea, important. It was her." Jak pointed beside him and all eyes landed on the person they hadn't notice leave the transport.

"By the Precursors!" Samos exclaimed, stepping back in shock.

"A chick?! A _hot_ chick!" Dax went bug eyed and leaned forward to look at her closely.

"Daxter!" Keira scolded, glad that Tess wasn't here. She smiled at the young woman and extended a hand.

"Jak! Come here." Ashelin ordered, waving him over and away from the dock. He glanced back at Bless before leaving her to the others.

"What is it?" He asked before his eyes caught sight of the COM link in her hand.

"Chili Pepper! Made it back alright, good."

"Hey Sig, Spargus still in one piece?" Jak grinned but felt it fall at the sad look in the King's eyes.

"Yeah, the city is alright. We lost two of the guards. Their bodies haven't been found yet and a sand storm is coming in..."

"You'll never find them after that." Jak finished morosely. Sig just bowed his head.

"So, what do we do with the girl? Does she live in the city somewhere?" Ashelin cut in after a moment, her face hard.

"No clue, you'll have to ask her. Jak, I want you stay with Bless until the Precursors' have been contacted. You have the link with them, so make sure you get what information you can."

"Fantastic. How long do you think this will go on for?" Jak replied gruffly, unhappy about guarding Bless even within the city.

Sig shook his head. "With the way things go around here, I'll bet anything this is the beginning." The King chuckled at Jak's irritated expression. "Hey! You were the one that wanted some excitement, Chili Pepper!"

"Whatever. I'll report into you later, Sig. Ashelin, I'll call you once I get Bless...wherever." He walked back over once she nodded her consent and had started talking with Sig again.

"Alright, let's get going." Jak broke into their conversations and grabbed at Bless's hand.

"I don't need you anymore, I'm within the city walls."

"That doesn't mean its safe, the city is still weak after the attacks." Jak argued, pulling her along towards a cruiser. Bless glared at him but followed, unable to get out of his grip.

"You're in good hands, Sweetheart!" Dax called out shortly before being hit on the head.

0

"Look, this is silly. I handled even before the city's defenses were back up." Bless was doing her best to get rid of him. This was where she grew up! She knew how to handle Haven.

"I don't care what you can handle. It's not what I can handle and I've been ordered to protect you. Now get over it." Jak turned a sharp corner and slipped past a group of Zoomers.

"You are a...never mind. We're here." Bless pointed for him to touch down in front of a simple metal door. They were in the Water district that had once been the slums. Bless rolled her eyes as he followed her and pressed her hand to the door. It slid open neatly and they walked into a dark hallway.

"How do we contact the Precursors?" Jak threw out the question idly, his eyes adjusting to the dark. Green eyes roved around, taking in the living space.

"Through the Oracle." Bless replied coolly. Her hand flipped a light switch and she moved into the living room of her apartment. She combed a hand through her hair while removing the green scarf, throwing it to the coffee table.

Jak just watched her, irritated and uncomfortable. For being the Precursor's vessel of knowledge, Bless's quarters were boringly normal. There was nothing to suggest she was anything but an ordinary citizen.

"I'm going to check the rest of the space." Jak grumbled out, moving quickly past the kitchen and through another door. Bless turned to protest but he was already headed for her upstairs.

"Fine."

Jak heard her grumble as the door shut behind him, revealing a case of stairs. Slowly he went up to meet a narrow but long hallway. At the end was a pair of sliding wooden doors. The doors struck him as a linen closet, so he moved towards the one other door. Opening it, he found her bedroom. Another simply ordinary room.

"Haven't found any fearsome foes yet? How useless of you." Bless's voice piped up behind him. She smiled as his body tensed at her proximity to him.

"Show me the oracle."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be looking after you for longer than necessary!" He growled out, turning to stare her down. She frowned, walking forward into her bedroom, only to run into Jak. The prince didn't stop her from running into him nor bother to move her when she didn't step back from being against him. Was she kidding?! Jak had every right to see the oracle! He was a Mar! The chosen!

"I doubt the oracle is in here. Show me to it." Jak glared at her and Bless sighed, giving in to him.

"This way, Prince of Spargus." Bless looked up at him and noticed a glimmer to her eyes, a change in her demeanor.

"The Oracle is kept close to me as always. I have watched over it for a long while, as it is the last in Haven."

Jak nodded after her, following down the hallway to the linen doors. The prince held his breath as the blonde ahead of him stopped. A faint blue glow surrounded her and Jak suddenly felt a hurried emotion course through his veins. That same feeling he would get every time he charged up with blue eco.

"Motion?" Jak whispered to himself, reaching out a hand for her shoulder. He pulled it back a half second later. Bless had already opened the door and moved into a darkened room. She moved slowly but surely, lighting groups of candles until the room was lit.

Jak's eyes caught the Oracle instantly, it was hard to miss. This time it wasn't glowing yet and it only took a second for him to understand why. Bless's eyes were glowing, one green and one blue. She was channeling life and motion eco through her body. The second her had touched the bronzed surface of the last oracle it lit instantly.

"Chosen, we have longed to speak with you." It rasped out, seeming to truly be glad to see him.

"Is this necessary? I know you guys are furry little ottsels; why the oracle routine?" The Prince rolled his eyes. They ignored his comment about their true forms.

"We are far away from your world now."

"I see…" Jak remembered now that they had left some months ago. "What about your Blessed One here, what's her deal?'' His eyes flicked over to her and a twinge of some obscure emotion went through him. The blonde woman just stood there, touching the oracle. She saw nor heard anything. She didn't even blink.

"The Blessed One is our only connection to your world at many times. She is a protector of our secrets and very valuable to the destruction of evil. Through her, the Precursors can connect with everything."

"And this means what to me?"

"We have foreseen a Metal Resurgence…they must not get a hold of the Blessed or all will be lost. We have yet to reconnect with her, it is your duty to protect her, Heir of Mar." The Oracle's eyes began to dim and the deep voice faded into silence.

"When- damnit!" Jak reached out for them futilely as the Oracle went lifeless and Bless became her own again.

She blinked and promptly collapsed onto a cushion beside her. Bless pulled her knees up to herself, placing her head in between them. Jak stared at her as she took deep breaths. The blonde prince moved forward to help but she held up a hand.

"No, please don't touch me. I am disoriented as it is, they leave me with nothing every time." Her green eyes peered wearily up at him.

"Nothing? Now is no time to be confusing, the Precursors had little but riddles as usual. Tell me exactly what you mean for once." Jak growled and he knew he was intimidating, he could see it on her face.

"I told you, I am theirs. I know their secrets but I don't know how to remember. When I woke up in the temple I knew that the Metal Head ruler had been defeated because I couldn't put my finger on anything specific."

"That's ridiculous." He grumbled, looking away from her paled face.

"It is fate."

Jak could only stare at her, unable to comprehend fate.

Fate could only do so much.

Jak did everything else.

000000000000000000000

A/N: It's been awhile, simply put. I'll just have to see where it goes from here…

BR


End file.
